


It's All About Pretending

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Gestapo, M/M, Mixed-Race Couple, Nazi Germany, Omega Verse, consensual arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Nico is the oldest child of Mika and Michael, born at the end of the World War One (25th of October 1918), and still lives with his parents in the summer of 1943, aged 24. He has many admirers, local Alphas he grew up with, Alphas from SS-units in the neighbourhood… but he’s not interested in them. He just takes care of his younger siblings Ralf, Klaus and Evi, reads a lot of novels in French and does some self-study on physics.He and his parents look like a typical German family, but they’re not.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher, Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel
Series: My World War 2 AU's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> G-rated chapter
> 
> (Full summary)  
> Nico is the oldest child of Mika and Michael, born at the end of the World War One (25th of October 1918), and still lives with his parents in the summer of 1943, aged 24. He has many admirers, local Alphas he grew up with, Alphas from SS-units in the neighbourhood… but he’s not interested in them. He just takes care of his younger siblings Ralf, Klaus and Evi, reads a lot of novels in French and does some self-study on physics.  
> He and his parents look like a typical German family, but they’re not.  
> Mika is a Finnish spy for the British government and Michael is actually Austrian-British but grew up in Germany being raised by his Omega father’s cousin as a spy.  
> Michael knows who his parents are, that they live in London, and that he wants to see them when the war’s over and take his husband, three sons and daughter with him too.  
> Oh, and they’re harbouring Jewish refugees too.  
> One day, Nico sees a Spitfire plane crash in the woods after a 4 to 1 battle, with the Brit taking out 3 German planes before he went down. He goes to the crash site and finds the British pilot, an Alpha male with darker skin. He wakes the man up and drags him to his house before the SS can reach him.  
> For the next 3 years, until the fall of the German Reich, Hamilton stays with the family of spies who already took care of a German Jewish family of 4.

Nico Ronan Häkkinen knew his family was a bit… different.

They looked like the picture-perfect family in the eyes of Nazi-Germany.

His father, Mika Häkkinen, was a Finnish Alpha of pure Aryan descent, working for the Gestapo.

His mother, Michael Schumacher, was a German Omega, also Aryan, and a stay-at-home mom for his and his husband’s 4 children.

He himself was his parents’ firstborn, a beautiful Omega boy who had no shortage of admirers.

His little brothers Ralf, 20, and Klaus, 18, were Alphas and had been members of the Hitlerjugend before receiving standard military training to be readied for eventual service in the Gestapo or the SS.

His little sister Evi, 17, was also an Alpha and studying for a high administrative job.

But all of that was just that, a façade, a lie. Because they were too perfect.

His father was actually a spy for the British MI6, feeding Gestapo intelligence to London, and was known as _‘the Flying Finn’_ among his colleagues in Britain due to him just leaping into danger and somehow get out unscathed.

His mother was also a spy, with the nickname of _‘Der Kaiser’_ since he was a master strategist.

His brothers and sister were being trained to become spies too.

Nico though dreamed of becoming an engineer, which was impossible for an Omega in Nazi-Germany.

The only thing that wasn’t actually a fabricated lie, was the fact he had so many Alpha and Beta men admiring him for his beauty and true Aryan looks. He did catch their attention and was the obvious object of many men’s admiration and sexual fantasies.

But the oldest Häkkinen-Schumacher child wasn’t interested in them.

He’d never quite been interested in Alphas, nor Beta men. But that came to an end when that dark-skinned angel fell from the skies.

* * *

It had been a normal day, until the sky alarms went off.

Which meant there was at least one enemy aircraft in the skies.

Nico was in the forest and nowhere near a safe hiding place as he’d been picking berries and collect some nuts and wild edible mushrooms.

He saw the enemy aircraft.

It was actually a miracle that the pilot hadn’t crashed yet and was somehow able to out-manoeuvre 4 Luftwaffe aircrafts who _didn’t_ have any damage.

The British plane, a Spitfire, had a smoke could coming from its tale and the left wing had a gaping hole in it. But the engine was running, and the propeller still worked. Obviously, that pilot had some skills!

But it took the Luftwaffe too much time to shoot the Spitfire down.

Somehow, the RAF pilot was able to permanently shoot down 3 of the 4 German planes before the remaining German pilot shot the engine and blew the thing up.

That’s when the Spitfire went down.

The crash happed rather close to Nico, too close for comfort. But he was able to hide behind a tree when the plane broke apart and went up in fire.

The pilot had somehow managed to jump out but was unconscious once he reached the ground.

Knowing that SS-troops would be looking, Nico dragged the British pilot in his parachute to a secret underground hatch that lead to his parents’ house.

Hey, British spies in enemy territory needed escape routes.

“Nico? What the hell?” his mother asked when she saw him dragging someone into their pretty large basement through an escape route.

“British pilot who crashed and needs some medical attention I guess.” the younger Omega replied.

“I can do that.” the father of the Jewish family they harboured was a former medical practitioner until the laws of Nuremberg went through in 1935. He came over and checked the pilot.

Michael gave his oldest son a look. “Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking about being outside with that air alarm going off?”

“Mom! I was _already_ outside before they went off!”

“I don’t want you to die Nico, you’re too precious for that.” and the older Omega hugged his child.

“Good to know I’m loved.” Nico said before turning back to the Jewish doctor. “He’ll survive, right?”

The Beta nodded. “I feel no broken bones. I only have to bandage his wounds, or they’ll get infected.”

“I’ll get our aid kit.” and the 23-year-old went upstairs.

* * *

Flight Lieutenant Lewis Hamilton was disoriented, his ears were buzzing and his entire body just felt heavy. He did notice, however, that he wasn’t lying in a forest on the cold hard ground surrounded by Nazi troops but was instead lying on a pretty good matrass with a blanket covering him. He was undressed and various parts of his skin were bandaged up pretty well, like he’d received professional attention.

When the Brit looked around, he noticed he was in a basement stashed with food that would keep at least 10 families alive for 6 months… and not exactly alone.

There was a family too. A father, a mother, and two children who looked to be in their early teens. They looked well-kept and well-fed.

The two children were chatting in German to each other while reading some books.

When the mother saw he was awake, she smiled at him and went to the hatch leading up to the main house and called someone over… he thought.

And that was true.

Down the stairs came a young Omega dressed in a long creamy coloured skirt and a light green blouse that was tucked into that skirt. He looked to be around the age of 20 and had that typical Nazi ideological Aryan appearance with pale skin, bright blue eyes and a mop of bright blonde hair.

“How are you feeling?” the Omega male asked, kneeling at the side of his matrass.

“You speak English?” the RAF pilot was confused. Why did a German Omega speak English?

The blonde smiled. “My parents taught me. I speak German of course, that’s just mandatory. But I also speak Finnish, French and Italian. Currently I’m teaching myself Polish, but I can’t find anyone to practise with. I’d literally have to go to Poland for that. But, how are you feeling?”

“Dizzy.” the dark-skinned Alpha replied. He lifted his arm with a lot of effort to his forehead. “I think my brain is all messed up at the moment.”

“Just go back to sleep then. Either my mom or I will check on you when you’re awake again.”

“Thank you.” and Lewis closed his eyes again.

* * *

The next time the British pilot woke up, two people were arguing like right next to him in a very strange sounding language.

He was a bit shocked by their appearance.

One of the two was an Omega who had very similar characteristics to Nico when it came to facial features. He was obviously Aryan with fair skin, blue eyes and dark blonde hair bordering brown. He was very tall for an Omega but did have the lean build. He wore similar clothing to Nico, just a bit more appropriate for an obviously married and Mated Omega.

The second person was a rather sturdy man, clearly definable as an Alpha. His hair colour was the same as Nico’s; platinum blonde. He wasn’t as tall as the Omega before him, but he clearly carried authority. Oh, and he wore a black SS-uniform with the Nazi flag band wrapped around his left arm.

Quickly the pilot looked over to the family who was hiding in the basement, but they didn’t seem to feel threatened by the Alpha’s presence.

When the older Omega saw the Brit was awake, he quickly cooed over the darker-skinned man and checked his head for injuries.

The Nazi officer crossed his arms. “You know we risk even more by keeping him here.”

“Yes Mika, I know, Nico knows it too. But you’re MI6, you get in contact with your bosses to come pick this man up and maybe get them too somewhere safe.”

“If there was a way to do so safely Michael, I would. But my unit is already under scrutiny because one of my ‘colleagues’ messed up. As long as the higher-ups are watching, I can’t get into contact with London without getting caught. And I’m not giving Richter any excuse to get near you or Nico.” the Alpha said.

Wait, this Nazi officer was actually an MI6 agent? Or were these two just messing with his head.

“I’m sorry you had to hear our little row.” the married Omega said, turning his attention to Lewis. “But my Mate is just highly concerned for our safety, and our son risked a lot getting you here.”

These two were Nico’s parents.

The pilot was still weary of the Alpha in the SS-uniform, but knowing he was Nico’s father helped.

“I’d better get to work.” the Alpha, Mika, growled before going back up the stairs.

“If your husband’s an MI6 agent, how come he’s in the SS?”

The dark blonde smiled. “We’re both undercover agents. Mika gathers intel and I send it over to London. We’ve been a good team for a lot of years.”

“How… did you meet your Mate?”

Michael grinned. “At an MI5 gathering in Denmark before the first war. My uncle introduced me to Mika, I thought he was handsome, he thought I was beautiful, we shared a couple dances and started courting each other. It was a fairly straight-forward meeting.”

If only all Mates met under nice circumstances.

“It must’ve been a lovely night.”

“It was. I truly cherish that memory fondly.”

* * *

It was around dinner time that Mika returned home again. He smiled as he saw his family sitting around the table waiting for him to join. He then sniffed the air. “That smells very good, my wife.”

“I just love to cook for you and our children.” the Omega stated before his Mate kissed him.

“You can relax now, kulta.” the Gestapo officer pulled out the chair for his beloved, making sure he sat down first, before taking a seat himself at the head of the table.

Their children were used to this from their parents. They knew their parents loved each other and hadn’t married for any other reason but love.

“How was school for you today Evi?”

His daughter smiled. “It’s going fairly well. I am struggling with math, but I’ve found someone who can help me get better. As for my decision on college, I think I want to go to Vienna to get my degree.”

“A very competent choice. Vienna has a great university.”

“I thought so too, father.” the teenager told.

“Good. Now, let us enjoy this meal.”


	2. Love & Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty much E-rated guys.

Lewis wasn’t blind. Anyone with eyes could see how gorgeous Nico was.

The German Omega would without a doubt attract a lot of attention from Alphas and Beta men wherever he went, and very probably a very demanded bride. He was of marriable age, and his parents had fertile genes that were likely to have passed on to their offspring.

Nico also smelled nice, and it drove his Alpha instincts crazy every time Nico came near.

The Alpha inside of the pilot wanted the Omega, mate with him, make him his wife. But there was nothing he could truly give Nico, not now and not after the war… if it ever ended in the first place.

The Brit came from a simple Catholic family with strict views on family and family life. He knew his family would not approve of Nico, for many reasons that he’d already observed over the past couple weeks.

Nico had been born into a Lutheran family, with a hint of Finnish paganism and a drop of the Anglican Church. His parents would never approve of a partner who wasn’t Catholic.

Then there was the fact that Nico would never be a stay-at-home mom, nor would he ever be able to do that. No one could tell him what to do, he was just as stubborn as his parents.

The third thing was… he would never be able to provide for Nico. He couldn’t give Nico the luxury he deserved; he came from a low social class while Nico was basically of blue blood.

It was all of this that made him feel incredibly insecure as he was laying on top of the Omega, on top of the Omega’s bedsheets, naked and about to push his hard penis in Nico’s birth channel.

He didn’t know exactly which events lead to this moment, but he certainly was going to cherish this memory for the rest of his life.

* * *

Nico did cry when he found out.

He was having a baby.

It’s not like a baby itself would present a problem… it was the father. Lewis was black.

And well… he knew that a child from a person like him and a person like Lewis would present more black characteristics than it would present Aryan characteristics.

His baby would look like any other Rhineland Bastard. And yes, his baby was a bastard.

After his son informed him of his pregnancy, Mika couldn’t feel much else but disappointment in that moment. He knew his son’s one-nightstand could lead to them being discovered.

And if they’re not discovered to be traitors to the German nation, they would be cast out by the people surrounding them, and possibly work.

The Finnish Alpha had always secured his family’s pure Aryan appearance since the start of the Nazi party’s reign over Germany. No one could know they were British spies for MI6, or they would be killed for espionage.

And Nico had just endangered that.

For a long time, the father couldn’t look his own son in the eye, which also put his marriage with Michael on the line.

Michael and Nico were extremely close, a fairly normal phenomenon between the Omega parent and their Omega child as their similarities forge bonds that other parent-child can’t rival, only the Mating bond between an Alpha-Omega pair who are truly in love can.

And in any situation, an Omega parent would protect their Omega child from their own Alpha.

The Flying Finn even slept on the living room couch for a while.

* * *

Mika was currently in his office at the Gestapo unit headquarters, going through paperwork filed by his subordinates.

He hadn’t slept well in weeks and that couch was really damaging his back. There were black circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was much more pale than normal. He was in pain, emotionally and physically, even if he didn’t show it to the outside. He couldn’t show any weaknesses.

It was about 3 in the afternoon when the doors of his office opened again.

The Finn looked up, expecting it to be his boss or one of his subordinates with more paperwork.

But it was his Mate.

“Michael? What are you doing here?” the Alpha quickly stood up.

“Visiting my Mate at work. What else would I do here?” the man of Austrian descent stated, walking around the desk and slipping into his lover’s lap. “I have deprived you, I’ll make it right.” he then placed his hands on his Mate’s face and started kissing him sensually.

Häkkinen moaned into the kisses and pulled his Mate even closer. He’d missed it, the intimacy between them and the open emotional bond that was currently flowing.

The Omega pulled back a little. “I do get aroused by a man in uniform… shouldn’t you punish me for my behaviour, officer?” he seductively bit his lip.

“I most definitely should.” Mika rolled up his partner’s floor-length skirt, only to find that the other man had gone commando. He licked his lips. “Oh, looks like I caught a naughty one.”

Michael moaned loudly as his Mate’s fingers ploughed inside of him, gripping those strong arms tight before he was thrown on the desk.

The movement threw papers on the floor.

With his left hand, the Alpha opened his belt and shoved his pants down. He was already fully hard.

The Finn pulled his fingers out, making his lover whine at the loss, before aligning his cock with his lover’s wet hole and pushing in in one go, stretching that channel wide.

The Austrian-Brit screamed, loud enough for the entire department to hear it. He kept that high volume as his husband fucked him on that ebony desk. He liked it a little rough. He didn’t care about the volume of his screams, nor did his Mate. Nor did he mind who heard them.

Mika fucked his partner with primal instinct.

Everyone had to know Michael was his, he didn’t share what belonged to him. He didn’t snap out of the trance until his orgasm hit, painting his beloved’s channel with his semen.

His Omega was properly sexed up now; rumpled clothes, blonde hair strands out of place, eyes blown, red cheeks, swollen lips and erratic panting. It was a lovely, beautiful sight.

“I love you.” the Alpha said, moving his right hand through his hair to appear more respectable.

“Love you too, Schatz.” and the Mated couple shared some kisses.

The lankier built man wrapped one arm around his husband’s neck, placing the other on the desk. “I should go back, to our children.”

The Finn growled; he wasn’t happy about it. He liked his wife’s walls clamping down around him.

“You can fuck me as much as you’d like tonight.” Michael said with a lustful gaze towards his partner. “You can take your pleasure from me then.”

“I’ll certainly do that.” the Alpha pulled out and tucked himself properly back into his pants before going back to fixing his hair to be presentable again.

The Austrian Brit didn’t have to. Everyone would smell it anyway that he just had sex with an Alpha, he might as well look the part too.

As he left his husband’s office, he didn’t need to act. He just stumbled his way out to the street with wobbly legs from the pounding he just received.

Other Alphas gave him a wide berth to not antagonize the Alpha responsible while Omegas looked jealous and the Betas pretended to be busy with paperwork.

Mika felt a lot better after the sex.

His partner had forgiven him, which set his inner Alpha at ease. His emotional pain was gone. And that was the most important thing; he’d been forgiven. He could still save his marriage now, which seemed impossible before.

Paperwork of today was mainly simple patrol reports, in which he read that several people were behaving strangely according to the officers.

Usually, it turned out to be someone trying to surprise their spouse or lover with something they’d rather not disclose to anyone, especially Gestapo officers.

People in this area of Germany were very fanatic Nazi supporters, because it seemed to make them feel more important, more a German citizen, if they did.

So, very few were traitors.

It was just them, but they kept a very good façade.

* * *

Nico saw his belly grow every week and knew that soon everyone would know that he was pregnant.

He knew he was going to be excommunicated to a degree. He was an unmarried Omega who’d fallen pregnant, but he was still racially valuable.

Several risk takers would ask for his hand in marriage now it was confirmed his womb was fertile.

The young German sighed and put on a loose green blouse that still hid his pregnant belly. It’s not like he was ashamed of having had sex with Lewis, or that he’d fallen pregnant… but he just wished that the times he lived in were different.

Mixed-race marriage was condemned, no one in Nazi-Europe would perform it. It was even very much frowned upon in the British Isles, Australia, Canada and America, even though those were supposed to be more liberal regarding racial matters.

The 25-year-old sighed as he put his coat on downstairs and grabbed his purse. He still had to go to the market to pick up some of his mother’s orders. He sort of hid himself in his coat and tried to get everything as quick as possible.

Then, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry Nico.” the person immediately said.

Nico turned to see a former schoolmate of his. “Oh, hi Seb. Shouldn’t you be at work?”

The Alpha, who was about 2 years younger, smiled. “I’m on patrol duty.”

“And here I thought a Kriminalobersekretär didn’t have to do patrol anymore.”

“Even your father, who’s a senior Kriminaldirektor, has patrol duty sometimes.” Sebastian stated. “I’m not on it often, but that’s just because my dad’s the Oberregierungs- und Kriminalrat.”

The Omega looked his friend up and down. “Well, I have to say you look pretty handsome in that new uniform. Black’s much better on you than green.”

Seb puffed his chest. “Well thank you, my darling.”

The older of the two laughed.

Then, the young Alpha’s nostrils flared, and his eyes went wide.

That was the moment that Nico shuffled uncomfortably. “Uhm… shouldn’t you go on with your patrol?”

“I didn’t know you got married.”

The 25-year-old looked away. “I didn’t.”

“Are you engaged then?”

A headshake was the answer.

At first, the younger blonde had an eyebrow raised before he realized what was going on. “Do you… know who the father is?”

“Yeah, I do. And it was an accident.”

Sebastian looked at his friend’s stomach area. “You know, maybe I could marry you.”

Now it was the young Häkkinen’s turn to frown.

“I mean… I’ve been confirmed to be sterile two years ago.” Vettel confessed. “It’s even the reason I’m in the Gestapo now, you know. It’s how my father wants to keep the family name high, as I can’t have children to continue my line nor attract an Omega of good breeding. I’m a dead end to my family, but maybe I can be a help to yours.”

Nico sunk in his thoughts for a moment. “It’s a very logical proposition, Herr Vettel. I think I might just take you up on that offer. Although of course, you will have to ask my father for my hand.”

“I will. Next time, I’ll be back with a proper ring.” and the Alpha kissed the older man’s knuckles.

* * *

“Mother, I need to find an engagement ring.”

Heike blinked when her son said that. “I was unaware you were courting someone.”

“It uh… came out of the blue.” Seb stated, not wanting his parents to know about Nico’s pregnancy.

“Who’s the lucky one?” Norbert asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

The younger Alpha took a deep breath. “Nico Häkkinen.”

The Gestapo Oberregierungs- und Kriminalrat spit out his coffee and coughed.

The Beta woman wasn’t quite happy. “Now I have to replace the carpet again!” she turned to her oldest son. “Congrats honey. I take it you told him about your little infertility problem?”

“Yes mother. We’ve made an arrangement for that already.” Sebastian replied.

“Good. I’ll love those babies like they’re yours.”


	3. Unplanned, but Welcome

When Nico broke the news to his parents, the two of them just sat there, silently on the couch, before his father finally said something.

“And this is wholeheartedly the choice _you_ want to make?”

The 25-year-old nodded. “Yes dad. Seb is my choice.”

Mika nodded. “Alright. I sincerely hope you’re not making a mistake.”

“Sebastian is a logical choice for my situation. He can’t have children himself, so I have to sleep with other men to have children which will be Seb’s by law, no matter what the baby actually is.”

The Alpha took a deep breath before letting it out. “Never thought though that you would get married to my boss’s son. Norbert Vettel is an absolute asshole, but I trust your judgement on his son.”

“I wouldn’t have accepted Seb’s proposal if I thought he was going to be bad for me.” then Nico turned to his mother. “I want to wear your wedding dress.”

“Certainly darling.” Michael stood up and kissed his son’s forehead. “We’ve certainly raised you well. Now, shall we get you comfortable for your upcoming wedding?”

* * *

The wedding was extremely rushed.

Both Nico and Seb knew they had to do it before a certain day so the pregnancy could still be hidden. They’d have to rope a doctor into determining Nico had gone into preterm labour.

Seb’s parents didn’t know about the secret pregnancy, and they were better off not knowing until Nico was properly showing. Nor would they ever know the name and identity of the baby’s real father who was still in the basement of Nico’s childhood home waiting for his fellow Brits and Allied Forces to rescue him.

Nico knew his baby would be born part black, like a Rhineland Bastard. He hoped furiously that his baby had lighter skin. It didn’t have to be as light as his and Seb’s, but light enough to pass as European.

But right now, he stood in front of the mirror in his mother’s dress.

It was still as white as it had been when his parents married before the first war. It made him look even more pale than he truly was, but he’d be the picture-perfect Aryan bride.

They had to file a declaration that proved they were both purely Aryan in order to obtain a marriage licence, which had been extremely easy for both of them.

Nico knew his ancestry. His father was Finnish, but also had Swedish blood. His mother was Austrian-British, with his mother’s mother descending from an Austrian noble family closely related to the last Austrian Emperor… and his British grandfather was as blonde as one could be.

“You look just as stunning as your mother did when we married.”

The 25-year-old turned to see his father, standing in full Gestapo formal wear in the doorway. “Thanks dad. I love you both, I will love you both forever.”

“We know, sweetheart.” and Mika kissed his son on the cheek. “You might live in another house, but you will always stay in my and your mother’s hearts.”

“I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

The secret MI6 agent brushed a strand of hair away that was in his oldest child’s face. “We all make mistakes when we’re young and dumb. Maybe your mother and I had to give you a little more sex education after you presented, but in our defence, you never showed interest in anyone.”

“It’s okay dad, I just… didn’t want you and mom to hate me for this.”

“You’re just twenty-five, it’s a normal age to become more sexually aware of your body. Your mother and I were just very early with marriage and having you and your siblings.” the father of 4 held out his arm. “Are you ready to be walked down the aisle?”

“I am, dad.”

* * *

Norbert Vettel was actually very happy about his oldest son marrying the oldest Häkkinen boy.

Everyone within the Gestapo knew Mika Häkkinen was a very driven man with a strong work ethic but without that power hunger that most within the Gestapo had to get up in a higher position. The Finn would not abuse the marriage between their children to get a promotion.

And of course, Mika’s Omega husband was of an exceptional prominent Austrian noble line with close links to the last Emperor. _Impeccable breeding_ , as Hitler would say.

And of course, Mika Häkkinen himself was of good breeding too. Nordics were wanted as partners for their unblemished Aryan looks, and they were as strong and fearless as their Viking ancestors.

Nico Ronan Häkkinen had been the most wanted bride in Cologne and its surrounding areas after he presented, he’d been sought after by every Alpha in the region.

But his parents back then had expressed that they wouldn’t marry their son off, that it had to be Nico’s choice if he wanted to get married or not and then review the suitors with his parents.

And the beautiful Omega had chosen Sebastian, which made the Gestapo man incredibly proud.

By reeling in such a beautiful bride, Seb had garnished status among his peers even if he was infertile. And with Seb’s insurance they had an arrangement set when it came to children, the oldest Vettel was pleased.

* * *

Michael had only ever heard of the Vettel family through his husband, who worked with Norbert Vettel and younger sons, who’d gone through the Hitlerjugend with Sebastian Vettel and also knew the younger Fabian Vettel. So, he knew the children were alright to be around, but that Norbert was a bit of a jerk.

He trusted his husband’s judgement.

Heike Vettel on the other hand… he’d never heard much of her. And the first time he met her; it was at the wedding reception. She hadn’t been there when the arrangements at the church were made.

She was a normal Beta housewife, just like he should be a normal Omega housebound husband.

But the British-Austrian knew he wasn’t. He was anything _but_ normal. He was _‘Der Kaiser’_ , MI6 master strategist, the son of a British scoundrel and an Austrian noble. His blood was royal, and his brain was golden. And he knew it.

“Aren’t you excited that your first-born has married?” the woman asked, her eyes were shining.

Michael just smiled politely. “I just wanted Nico to make the best choice. Marriage is for life, after all.”

“True. I actually met Norbert at uni. We fell in love almost immediately.” Heike said, looking over where her husband was now, talking to another high ranked official of the Wehrmacht. “What about you?”

“I also fell in love with Mika almost straight after we met.” the Omega replied. “But we met during a soiree in the Bavarian royal castle.”

“That must’ve been _sooo_ romantic.”

“Well, Mika was a real charmer. He still is.” the secret spy stated. “It’s probably the reason we have four children. He just made me fall in love with him again and again.”

He looked into the Beta’s eyes. What he saw looked interesting.

When Heike had talked about her husband, the spark didn’t seem genuine, unlike when she outed her statement on the wedding between their children. Her son’s marriage generated genuine happiness that actually reached her eyes.

Micha suspected she hadn’t really married Norbert Vettel for love, but for something else. He knew they had 2 older daughters who’d both gotten married at the age of 21. He’d never met those girls, nor were they here at the wedding. But he had a bit of a suspicion that the oldest might not be Norbert’s daughter.

* * *

Seb was a very gentle type of man. He didn’t touch his new bride without their permission. He didn’t want to be a carbon copy of his father; running around and be a straight up bastard to everyone.

He caressed his bride’s cheek. He still couldn’t believe Nico said yes to his proposal, but he’d gratefully raise the baby as his, whatever it would turn out to be.

Nico was beautiful and smart, a perfect bride in his father’s eyes.

Sebastian knew that his family would be happy about this marriage, and with the children that came from it. He might not be the biological father of any of the kids they’d raise, but he’d love them.

It was their wedding night now, that time that something special was shared between two individuals.

“Shall I help you out of that dress?” the young Gestapo officer offered.

Nico smiled at him. “Can you untie those laces for me, sweetheart?”

“Certainly.” and the Alpha’s fingers carefully undid the knots that were in place on the corset. He knew that this dress was Nico’s mother’s, basically a family heirloom. It showed Nico’s aristocrat descendance, his beauty, his fertility, just as it had done for his mother.

“I don’t think I can thank you enough for your offer to marry me.” the Omega stated after a comfortable silence that had fallen between the two of them.

“There wouldn’t be many who would want to marry an infertile Alpha.” Seb said, placing his nose on his new wife’s neck, inhaling the fertile Omega pheromones that would drive him crazy during that night. “And you could’ve had any man, Alpha or Beta. There are many who desire to have you.”

The half-Finn slightly turned his head. “Do you desire me?”

“Uh…” the young German was unsure of what to say.

“You can tell the truth, you know.” the 25-year-old said, turning fully around to face his husband. He started undoing the tie. He could see that the other man’s pupils were blown. He smirked. “You do desire me, don’t you?” he slowly stroked his new partner’s still clothed arm.

The younger man swallowed as his wife removed his black jacket, pulling him closer by the belt. He felt sort of helpless in this situation, as unlike his new wife he was still a virgin.

Nico felt it and smiled. “Just follow my lead, Seb, and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Then, they both slowly undressed each other, enjoying the moments as they got naked before each other.

It was the first time Seb got a good look on Nico’s baby bump. He caressed it, already falling in love with the unborn baby. He started kissing the pregnant Omega.

The Alpha felt his partner’s hands in his hair and pressed the other man closer.

They parted to breathe.

“You can’t do it wrong; I promise you.” the older blonde whispered.

It put Sebastian slightly at ease as they moved towards their wedding bed.

* * *

On their first day as a married couple, Seb took his new wife for a walk in the local park.

It was a beautiful day. Still slightly cold, but normal weather for nearly the end of spring. So yes, there were more locals in the park, either walking their dogs or making a morning stroll.

“Shall I cook for us tonight?” the Alpha offered.

“You can cook if you want to.” Nico stated. “We don’t have to be traditional.”

Seb shook his head. “No, I don’t want to be a traditional Alpha.”

“Then we’ll switch it up a couple times.” and the Omega kissed his husband.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them.

“Did your father finally arrange a whore for you?”

The 25-year-old was immediately taken aback by the man’s language.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have something better to do, Magnussen?”

Nico looked at the man his husband had called ‘Magnussen’.

The guy was definitely an Alpha, Aryan descent by the looks of it, and the Omega guessed he could be Nordic since Magnussen had a bit of a Viking sound to it.

“There’s no way you naturally attracted such a beautiful Omega, Vettel. We all know you’re impotent, even the Betas can smell it you know.”

The half-Finn felt his new partner’s muscles stiffen up. His mouth twitched. “One; mister Magnussen, I’m not a whore. Two; I know my lovely husband can’t get me pregnant, not that I really care about that. And three; try to be slightly more respectful to someone who’s obviously above you.” he turned to his wedded partner. “Shall we go, honey?”

Seb smiled. “Certainly sweetheart.”

During their entire stroll, the Alpha had a love-struck look on his face that made his wife blush.

“You’re amazing. Do you know that?” Vettel said.

“Thank you.” Nico said.

* * *

Lewis knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he did anyway.

He looked through the copy of Nico’s wedding photos.

The Omega looked like an angel in that wedding dress, so innocent, and without a baby bump.

The Brit wanted to be the Alpha in the picture, caressing Nico’s skin but he knew it was impossible. He sincerely hoped so he would be able to see the day that his baby was born, that he wouldn’t die or be discovered by the actual Gestapo.

The Häkkinens were also harbouring Jews, so they would probably end up gassed as traitors.

Everyone knew what would happen if you harboured someone of ‘unclean’ blood.

“You look sad.”

Hamilton looked up to see Michael standing there. He sighed. “I wished I could’ve married Nico. That I could be a father to my child.”

“You can be, once this war is over.”

The pilot shook his head. “There’s no way that Nico’s Alpha will allow that. I’m a threat to him.”

The tall Omega came closer and sat down next to the young man. “I once met a French Alpha, quite some years older than me, who was engaged in a threesome. Two Alphas sharing the same Omega.”

The black pilot blinked. “How?”

“The Omega had certain needs, for which he needed two Alphas. Together, the two Alphas shared a casual comradery while being sexually engaged with the same Omega either separately or simultaneously. I met him the same night I met Mika.” the British-Austrian replied. “Their dynamic was something very unique.”

“Is there… any way I could speak to them?”

This is where Michael sighed. “I haven’t heard of them since the invasion of Poland. They’re either not in Nazi-territory, or they’re already dead.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because the Austrian Alpha, Gerhard, is part Jewish. Plus, if the Nazis would find out about their threesome, they would do horrendous things to them.” the 49-year-old stated. “Within National Socialism, there’s a lot of emphasis on a strong marriage between two people. Adultery is something very high on the list of crimes, and any sexual relationships between more than two people is considered adultery. I think they must’ve seen that invading Poland was only the beginning of everything, and they left.”

Lewis bowed his head. “I hope this is over soon.”

“As do Mika and I, young one.”

* * *

When Michael had to go with his son to a doctor’s appointment, he found himself unable to drive due to extreme nausea.

So, Sebastian had to drive the 3 of them to the hospital in Cologne.

The older Omega let himself be checked over for a possible explanation. He’d been feeling strange for the last couple weeks. It was a feeling he knew, but unable to place.

“Mister Häkkinen, let me extend my congratulations to you and your family. You’re pregnant.”

The Austrian-Brit blinked as he looked at the doctor. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m forty-seven already, I should be much less fertile. Are you absolutely positive I’m having another baby?”

“I can assure you sir, it’s not a mistake.”

“Looks like we’re going to be pregnant together, mom.” Nico stated with a grin.

The mother of 4 has slightly gone white. “Seems like it… God, how am I going to break this to Mika?”

The young mother-to-be took his mother’s hand. “I’m sure dad will be over the moon.”

“It’s not that I’m fearing Mika’s reaction… but we’re both a bit old for this. Nor did I think I could get pregnant again.”

The younger Omega smiled. “Yet you did. Now it’s my turn to get checked over, ma.”

* * *

Seb’s head was in the clouds.

Their baby was growing healthy, which was a good sign. It would most likely be born healthy and grow up to be strong and fit.

Nico was a good mother, and this proved part of it.

“I love you. So. Very. Much.” the young Gestapo officer whispered in his beloved’s ear.

His wife leaned back against him, allowing the Alpha to wrap his arms around that belly.

Sebastian loved his wife, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep Nico safe. He’d go to the edge of the earth for his little family.

Two pairs of blue eyes found each other.

“You’re beautiful Nico, so beautiful.” the Alpha’s hands roamed over his lover’s body.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” the older man said. He kissed his husband’s cheek. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you aroused, my dear?”

“I’m very much aroused, Liebling.” Sebastian purred. “Do you want to celebrate that our baby is healthy?”

Nico laughed. “You’re just looking for an excuse to have sex with me. Honey, you can just say so. I’m your wife, remember?”

Seb rubbed his hard cock against his wife’s ass crack. “Do you want it?”

“Not saying no to good sex.” the Omega purred.

The Gestapo officer dragged his partner to their bed and just pulled down his own pants & underwear and Nico’s skirt & underwear. He didn’t bother with their shirts and they both fell down on the bed.

They both wanted to be together in that moment, just them and their unborn child.

* * *

“How did Nico’s appointment at the hospital go?” Mika asked. No one would blame him about being curious to his first grandchild.

“It’s healthy. The doctors are expecting a healthy birth weight.” the Omega told as he was cutting the vegetables to prepare for the evening meal.

The Finn raised an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong?” he sincerely hoped not, at least not with Nico, or the baby. Or with his own wife.

Michael took a deep breath. “Well, you remember I was pretty nauseous the past couple weeks?”

The Alpha nodded. “I do. Did you get it checked out at the hospital?”

“Yeah… and I uhm… am pregnant again.”

The Flying Finn blinked, his stare blank, like a machine that had temporarily shut down.

“Uhm… Mika?”

“Say that again.”

“Mika?”

“You’re having my child?”

The Austrian-Brit sighed. “Who else’s baby would it be? Of course, it’s your baby! Don’t you fucking remember that day when you fucked me on your desk and that night afterwards?”

Mika blinked again. “Right.” he looked down at his Mate’s stomach.

“Not showing yet.” Michael grumbled, crossing his arms. But that was before his husband decided to hurl him into the bedroom. “Hey!”

* * *

Nico gave birth in November 1944, in the maternity ward of the hospital in Cologne.

They’d already found a doctor they pressured into stating that the baby was born premature. The fact that it concerned the grandchild of the local Gestapo leader Norbert Vettel made it easier.

As the birth was happening, Mika was walking up and down the corridor, ready to tear that door down and smash someone as they got in his way of reaching his son.

Michael was sitting on a bench, nearly 7 months along with his and his Mate’s 5th child. He also looked pretty ready to pop. This pregnancy was much harder on him, especially seeing as he was 47, and probably 48 when he was going to deliver his baby. So yes, they were both concerned that either baby or mother might not make it through childbirth.

Sebastian was inside the room, as he was the expectant father and had to be given the opportunity to put his scent on his child once it was born.

“Our son will be alright, Mika.” the Omega stated, trying to calm his Mate.

“I can’t help but be worried.” the Finn grumbled. “I’m still his father. Fathers get bloody worried.” he turned around again. “I guess I now know what my father was talking about.”

Michael smiled. “Our son is strong. He’ll get through this.”

Then, a baby’s cry could be heard, and Nico’s screaming was over.

It took about 5 minutes before Sebastian came out holding the baby.

The baby was wrapped in a white cotton blanket, wiggling around in the arms of the man holding him.

Sebastian looked in awe as he walked to his parents-in-law. “It’s a boy.”

“I’m sure your father will be very happy with that.” the 47-year-old stated, his own hands on his bulging stomach as he looked over at his grandson.

The older Alpha quickly took a look at the baby his son birthed.

The little boy had a very round face, which was normal for a baby, but the skin wasn’t really pink, it was tanner, and the nose was a bit wider than a white person’s nose should be. But that nose could be blamed on him, as the Finn himself had a pretty big nose.

“Yeah, my dad will indeed be very happy.” the youngest man said. “Just proof of Nico being able to bear sons for me.” he himself didn’t sound so happy, more bitter.

The Omega picked up on that. “We wouldn’t have minded if the baby was a girl. We just wanted Nico and the baby to survive and be healthy.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes. Right.” he rocked his son a bit. “We decided to name him Rudolf. Rudolf Michael Otto Vettel.”

“I’m honoured.” the pregnant Omega stated, smiling at his son-in-law. “Thank you.”

“It was Nico’s choice.”

* * *

It was about a week later that the Vettels could go home with their 4-pound baby.

Nico definitely saw some of Lewis’s features in his son, and he was definitely visibly not quite that European, neither did his son clearly look like a Rhineland Bastard.

Seb was preparing to go to work, and the Omega did his wifely duties of packing a healthy meal for his husband and making sure he looked prim and proper for his way out.

“I’m sorry I can’t take more days off.” the Alpha said as he put on his cap.

“I’m going to my parents’ place anyway; it’ll be fine Schatz.” and the half-Finn planted a kiss on his partner’s lips. “My dad’s home today, Rudolf and I will be well taken care off.”

Sebastian smiled. “Of course. I’ll see you at dinner.” and he left the house.

Nico prepared the stroller that Seb’s parents had given them when Rudolf was born. The winter weather could be too much for a new-born to handle, so he made sure there were enough blankets and that his son was wearing a baby snowsuit as he went to his parents’ house.

He was going there to show Lewis his child. The Alpha deserved to see the baby that he created.

Mika was the one to open the door to let them in and the 26-year-old parked the stroller in the hallway.

“He’s a beautiful baby.” his father said.

“I know.” the 26-year-old said as he got his baby son out of the snowsuit.

“We didn’t tell Lewis that you were coming, so I guess he’s going to be very surprised when he sees you again after so much time has passed.”

Nico nodded.

It had been at least 3 months since they’d last seen each other, and their meetings had been very sporadic ever since his marriage to Seb. He didn’t want Seb thinking he was cheating on him. It could ruin them all.

After saying hello to his brothers and sister, the Omega went downstairs into the basement.

“Nico? What are you doing here?” Lewis asked, stopping with cutting the potatoes.

“Showing you your son.”

The little boy was squirming in his mother’s arms, now having his chocolate brown eyes open to first look upon his biological father.

The Brit was silent for a bit, awe-struck at seeing his child. He slowly touched the awake baby, laying his hand on top of the little boy’s head. “He’s beautiful.” a tear left the corner of his eye. “I never thought I’d be a father… I truly feel like the happiest man in the world.”

The young mother just kept smiling as the pilot kept fawning over his new-born.


	4. End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One E-rated scene, the rest is pretty much T.

Mika knew that by the winter of 44/45, the Allied troops could very well be in Cologne. So, he prepared his family to the fullest, as much as he could prepare them. He gave each of his children very strict instructions they’d have to follow.

Michael was heavily pregnant with their 5th child; he could only do so much in the household each day without feeling drained. That’s why both Klaus and Rolf had come home from their training in Dusseldorf, to take care of their mother.

Nico was tasked to keep his husband safe and away from any battleground that would come when they would eventually be run over. He just had to be a good wife to Seb and a good mother to Rudolf.

* * *

Nico didn’t quite question his father’s order to keep Seb busy and far away from his workplace. He just followed it. He just told Seb he was free from work that day, keeping him in bed with some sex.

Seb never passed up the opportunity to have sex, as long as his wife was willing. His beloved often seduced him into bed after a long day, through which he found out that Nico loved men in uniform.

They’d fucked once when Seb had literally just come home from work.

Seb had been pushed down on a chair, pants and underwear down to his ankles while his wife fucked himself on his cock.

Anyone who would’ve watched them would’ve concluded they were very horny newlyweds.

Now, it was soon Christmas anyway. Seb deserved some time off.

Right now, the two of them laid in bed with their limbs intertwined, basically waiting until their baby needed one of its parents to change their diaper or needed a bottle of warm milk to fill his stomach.

“I love you.” the Alpha said, holding his partner close. He knew he was fortunate to have this Omega as his wedded wife, and he would protect his little family. It was his duty as the Alpha to protect them from any harm that would come their way.

He too knew they were losing the war to the Allied, and he knew that there was a possibility that his wife could get raped by soldiers with him being forced to watch, as well as kill their baby. He just didn’t want to imagine that scenario happening.

* * *

As Mika heard the British voices, he took out his gun like any Gestapo officer would.

But instead of sneaking towards the invaders, the Finn decided to go find Norbert instead. He’d put up with that poor excuse of an Alpha male for nearly 8 years now, and he was done with the guy. _Just. So. Done._ Especially with that superior attitude of his.

Not that many people would miss him anyway.

Norbert Vettel had been driving him crazy ever since he took over as location director, appointed by the chief Heinrich Müller himself. It had made him feel superior in every single way. He scrutinized everyone who made even the tiniest mistake and then would punish everyone in that department for it. He became much more lenient on Mika after their sons married and a pregnancy was confirmed, but Mika guessed it was just because Nico provided the opportunity to spread the Vettel name.

And until now, the secret spy had kept his emotions inside. After all, he was trained to do so.

“Häkkinen? What are you doing here?” Norbert asked, eyes turning to slits.

“Saying I’ve finally had enough.” the Finn pulled out his gun. “ _Goodbye_ , Vettel.” and he pulled the trigger of his Gestapo service gun.

The bullet hit the Oberregierungs- und Kriminalrat in the chest. The man fell to the ground.

Mika walked around the desk, shooting his former boss 3 more times. In cold blood.

It finally ended 8 years of mental torture for him. And his family would be safe, finally.

He could finally meet his parents-in-law again after a long time, and his children could lead happy lives without hiding who they truly are.

Just after he fired the last shot, the doors were burst open and about 5 British soldiers pointed their guns at him.

The secret spy placed down his gun and held up his hands. “Good afternoon gentlemen.”

“Wait… you’re British?” one of the soldiers asked, slightly lowering his gun.

“Officially Finnish, but yes, I’m MI6.” Häkkinen replied. “The name’s Mika Häkkinen, I’m the Flying Finn.”

All guns lowered.

“Right. Are there any files in this building about Nazi activities?”

The Finn moved one arm towards a file closet. “Right over there, my dear gents.”

* * *

There wasn’t much of a warning.

The door was just overrun and there was no time to hide as the family was sitting on the couch just cooing over their son who was smiling a toothless grin.

The only thing Seb could do, was hold his wife and son tight to his chest as he whispered words of hope to the both of them as the soldiers rushed towards them. But his wife was ripped away from his arms, dragged away as he was forced back on the couch holding onto Rudolf, who’d started crying from feeling his father’s distress.

He wished that they wouldn’t hurt Nico, nor their baby. He’d gladly die if it meant that his family would be safe from harm. He was genetically a dead end, but Nico didn’t deserve a gruesome end.

He didn’t want to be dragged outside and find the battered and bleeding body of his wife.

* * *

When Nico was dragged outside, he ended up in the arms of one of his former flames. “Jenson.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” the British Naval officer asked with a smile.

Jenson had aged, just like him, but he was still extremely handsome.

“Indeed, it has.” the half-Finn replied. “Why did you have to drag me outside?”

“I don’t think you want your husband to see this.” and Jenson kissed the Omega full on the lips for a minimum of 5 seconds.

“What do you want of me, Jenson?” the smaller blonde asked.

“I just want to be a part of your life again.”

Nico sighed. “I can’t, not anymore. If you’d asked me to marry you before the war broke out, I would’ve waited for you or gone to England with you. I just fell in love with another.”

“With your Gestapo husband?” the Brit raised an eyebrow. “You know that the Allied will probably sentence him to at least ten years in jail, if he’s done nothing worse than be a Gestapo officer.”

The Omega shook his head. “I love him too, but differently. There’s someone else.”

“Is he German too?”

The half-Finn shook his head. “No. He’s British, a Spitfire pilot that crashed nearby one and a half years ago. I fell in love with him, he’s still hiding in my parents’ basement, and he’s the biological father of my baby, not my husband.”

“I still want you.”

“You’re too late, Jenson. I’m sorry.”

* * *

When the Häkkinen family arrived in the UK, they were seen as absolute heroes of the war since it had been announced that they’d been a spy couple since the very start of the Third Reich era in Germany, with of course, the most undercover work being done by the Alpha.

Almost straight after, Nico was already being linked to young high standing Allied officers. Nothing about that part of his life changed; people were still seeking him out as a bride.

“They won’t leave you alone?” Seb asked.

The former German Gestapo officer had gotten a bit grumpy after reading the latest article about Nico and Naval officer Jenson Button, an Alpha who Nico had known from a young age through his parents, as there had been a picture taken when Nico was meeting his old friend at the entrance of the British Museum.

The family was currently staying in the house of Michael’s parents, who lived in North London in a grand mansion which Michael’s parents had bought a couple years before the First World War had started.

“They will disappear, don’t worry Schatz.” and Nico placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead.

It had taken them some time to clear Seb’s name to make the prison sentence or even the dead penalty hanging above his head go away. Eventually, it was possible to travel to Britain after his wife and son, but they’d been met with quite some backlash about that Nazi officers should all be hanged for what they did to millions of people.

And it was believed that because of that backlash, that Nico sought out high-standing British Alphas to show his where his and his family’s loyalties lay.

“I just don’t like what they’re insinuating.”

“Nor do I, but they’ll go away. Rumours never stay long.” the Omega moved his fingers through his hubby’s blonde hair. “Please, let me show you how much I love you.” and he went for a passionate kiss.

Sebastian pulled his wife on his lap, needing to be close.

Nico pulled back. “The bed is the right place for this. Come.” and he pulled his married partner along to their bedroom.

Their bedroom had an extremely large bed. After all, it had to be large enough for 2 Alphas and 1 Omega to sleep in and have sex in. They played out a lot of fantasies in that bed.

The two of them quickly got naked without ever really parting lips. Their naked flesh slid against each other and they were soon in the most intimate embrace, but not yet joined together.

“You already started without me, did you?”

The pair broke off their kiss to see Lewis leaning against the doorframe.

The Omega smiled. “There’s always room for more.”

The Brit didn’t need to be told twice. He got out of his clothes and slipped into the bed behind Nico.

They had to rearrange it a bit, but they’d had sex while laying on their sides before.

The German Alpha pushed his cock inside of the smaller man’s hole. “You’re always so ready to accept us inside your body.”

“I’m surprised we can both fit inside of you.” the black Alpha said, jerking himself to full hardness with one hand possessively on the older man’s hips.

One of Nico’s hands slid over that dark tanned arm into that thick black hair on the Brit’s scalp. “My body was made for this, to have sex, to have babies.”

“Then let’s give you some.”

As Lewis pushed in, both blondes moaned. “God, you’re tight.”

“Shall we fuck him together?” Seb asked.

“Are we knotting him together too?” the older Alpha asked.

“Definitely.”

* * *

The incident took place in a shopping mall in North London.

The day itself started out normal enough; Nico decided he wanted to go shopping for his nearly 3-month-old son as the baby was growing very well as his three parents and honorary uncle took care of him.

Lewis was carrying Rudolf close to his chest as Nico pushed the stroller that had a storage place for diapers and milk bottles if that was what their son needed, and Seb was there to carry the heavy stuff.

It was a reasonable thing that Nico wanted.

And right now, the three of them were standing in front of a shop with a lot of baby clothes.

“Red would look better on him.” Seb argued.

The black Alpha shook his head. “I want our son in white baby gro.”

The 26-year-old sighed. “We can just get both sets and just switch each day. I’m very sure Rudolf won’t mind what he’s wearing. Don’t you, little guy?”

The young boy just made a huffing sound.

The Omega smiled. “See, Rudolf doesn’t care. We’ll get both.”

Lewis smiled. He was very happy with his baby son. He didn’t mind sharing him and Nico with the German Alpha. And they were likely going to have a couple more children along the road. “I’ll just wait here for you guys to get those onesies. I think I’ll be taking Rudolf over there to the pretty lights.”

Nico smiled. “You do that.” then he turned to the other man. “Let’s go in.”

The Spitfire pilot carried his son over to the colourful lights. “Look little guy, isn’t that beautiful?”

The baby made some noise and was trying to reach out for the lights with his short arms.

The Brit smiled. He’d definitely love his son, no matter wat he presented as. Alpha, Beta, Omega… it just didn’t matter, Rudolf was his little boy, would always be.

“Lewis? Is that you?”

The Alpha in question turned. “Nicolas? What are you doing here?”

“Shopping with mom and dad.” the man in the make-shift wheelchair replied. Only then, he saw the baby in his brother’s arms. “Whose baby is that? Is it yours?”

Lewis nodded. “Yeah. This is my son.”

“I didn’t know you got someone pregnant. Did you marry the mother? Where is she?”

The RAF pilot sighed. “He’s a male Omega. And uhm… I couldn’t exactly marry the mother, nor can I at the moment.”

Nicolas frowned. “What?”

The Alpha sighed at his baby brother. “Long story short; I crash-landed in Germany, was found by a family of British spies, I got their Omega son pregnant and to keep up appearances he married a sterile German Alpha.”

“You know dad’s gonna flip out about that.” the Beta stated.

“I know.” and the 25-year-old looked around. “Where are they anyways?”

Nicolas then waved over his parents. “Look who I found!”

“Lewis! It’s so good to see-” their mother stopped the second she noticed the baby.

“Uhm… mom, dad, this is my son, Rudolf.” Lewis told, moving so his parents could see his young son a bit better, who was now sucking on his thumb. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

Their father raised an eyebrow. “Is the mother white?”

“Yeah, he is.”

Just that moment, Nico and Seb came their way with the German Alpha carrying another shopping bag.

“Hey Lewis, who’re you talking to?” the Omega asked.

“My parents.”

The blonde looked at the 3 people who were strangers to him. “Hello everyone, my name’s Nico Häkkinen-Lauda, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lewis’s father narrowed his eyes at the other Alpha.

Sebastian just awkwardly moved on his feet while Nico did the talking.

“Why is he here?” Anthony asked, pointing to the German blonde.

“Well, while stuck in Nazi-Germany, my family had to keep up some sort of façade after I got pregnant with your son’s baby. Seb here became my husband.”

The half-Finn surely didn’t spin some story around it. It was that typical Lauda straight-forwardness and no-nonsense attitude.

The black couple looked absolutely _horrified_.  
Nico shrugged. “Necessity to survive.”

“Mom, dad, I know this is a bit of a shock…” the RAF pilot started. He didn’t get any further with whatever he was going to say to his family.

“This isn’t the way we raised you!” Geraldine shouted.

It stunned the three adults.

“You… you got yourself involved with this… _disgusting_ … whatever this is!”

“Mom, you’re making a scene.” Nicolas said, pulling on his mother’s wrist.

The Beta woman pulled her hand away. “I don’t care!”

The Omega sighed and started walking away.

“I’m not done yet!”

The half-Finn didn’t turn or stop. “I’m not gonna listen to someone who wants to dictate how I live my life. I already know what you’re gonna say, but sadly for you, I’m not going to waste my time on you. Seb, Lewis, we’re going home.”

* * *

Nico fell pregnant again.

Both Alphas were extremely proud, they’d become fathers again. But the real surprise came after the birth, when it was revealed that the Omega had been carrying twins for nearly 9 months.

The babies had a different complexion: the first-born twin had been born with darker skin than his older brother, looking truly half-black, but it wasn’t uncommon in the black community to have different variations of skin colour; but the second twin was purely white.

Albinism was ruled out from the start, because the baby’s hair was blonde, and its eyes were as blue as the oceans of the Cote d’Azur.

The doctor present at the delivery was also very much surprised that the twins weren’t of the same race.

“How can I have a one-hundred percent white baby?” Nico asked, blinking.

A present nurse looked at Seb.

“I’m sterile.” the German Alpha replied. “I was told that news by my family physician when I was eighteen. My father and mother were present.”

The paediatrician frowned. “Do you know who fathered your… other baby? The black one?”

“Yeah. The same man who also fathered my older son, RAF pilot Flight Lieutenant Lewis Hamilton.” the half-Finn replied.

Sebastian was just holding his husband’s hand as the medical staff went to focus on the new-borns. “I know you wouldn’t sleep with someone else, even though that’s what’s probably going through their minds right now.” referring to the paediatrician and the nurse.

Nico sighed. “Yeah, I know. I saw it in their faces.”

Seb looked down at his crotch. “I’m going to get myself tested again.”

The Omega raised an eyebrow.

“Nico, I’m the only white guy you had sex with. It’s possible that my paediatrician was working with methods that have aged. Maybe a British lab could see if they missed something. It’s possible that my sperm count was just considered too low to be able to impregnate anyone.”

“Alright. If you think it’s necessary.”

* * *

One day, Geraldine Hamilton opened up the national newspaper that had fallen through the door.

And immediately, the front picture with its title almost gave her nearly a heart attack.

 **‘THREE OMEGAS IN ALPHA FIELDS’** screamed the bold title. And below it was a picture of 3 male Omegas dressed in their uniforms… and they indeed worked in Alpha-dominated fields.

_‘The first in line is mister Andreas Nikolaus ‘Niki’ Lauda, born to a noble Austrian family with a lot of influence and wealth. In 1990, he married British born mechanic James Hunt and gave birth to their first child 6 years into their marriage. Together, the pair own the major passenger airliner Lauda Air. But mister Niki Lauda isn’t only the owner of the airline, he’s also a pilot. And this makes him unique.’_

_‘The second in line is mister Lauda’s oldest son, Michael Häkkinen-Lauda nee Hunt. Not only does his husband work for MI6, he himself is also an MI6 agent. They were both undercover in Germany during the war and got out without a scratch.’_

_‘The third in line is mister Häkkinen’s oldest; Nico Vettel-Lauda nee Häkkinen. He has recently followed his dream of becoming a mechanic and now works for his grandparents’ company and works on the planes. The other unconventional thing about him is his married life; while living in Germany, he married Sebastian Vettel but had a child with a British RAF pilot of African descent.’_

Not only was Lewis involved in a disgusting threesome, the Omega’s entire bloodline was contaminated.

None of them would ever be considered good mothers, even if serving your country was supposedly honourable… only Alphas could ever get that recognition.

The Beta woman didn’t understand what her son saw in that white rich whore.


End file.
